Digging and maintaining grade while digging with a clamshell bucket continues to be a challenge even for the most experienced operators. Clamshell buckets, once in vogue, are rarely used for precision excavation anymore due to the extended learning curve required for operators to become sufficiently proficient. Although offering unique and distinct advantages, the difficulties in becoming proficient with a clamshell bucket have discouraged their use across the digging industry.
Thus, there is a need for a system for automatically preventing overdigging and for automatically keeping the excavation on a predetermined grade, assisting an operator using a clamshell bucket. The present novel technology addresses this need.